


Metamorphosis

by TheOvenIsFrozen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill is 21, Bill is a twink, Coffee, College AU, Diversion from Canon, Ford is 22, Ford is a nerd, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Memory Loss, aged down, anger issues, study dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvenIsFrozen/pseuds/TheOvenIsFrozen
Summary: Bill Cipher has a chance at a second life. Just not the one he was expecting. Instead of finding himself in the 2nd dimension, he finds himself trapped in form of a college student at Backupsmore. His memory of his past life slowly fades day by day, and he reunites with some unexpected accquiantances.





	Metamorphosis

One way to absolve his crime.

A different form,

a different time.

Bill Cipher was hit with a realization. 

And then was hit by a frisbee. 

His eye flew open from the sudden impact, blue, but not from the flames. No, the flames were gone, and in their place was the sky. The sky was blue, just as normal. He looked down at the grass, it was green, just as normal. It was wrong. Where was his red sky? Where was the blackened ground he created? Where was his Weirdmageddon?? No, no it couldn't be. He looked down at his hands, his body, fleshy, squishy, soft. 

"What the hell?" He scowled at the normalacy of it all. This wasn't right. 

“Hey, sorry about that, dude.” as a teenaged fleshbag strolled up to him. He reached out for the frisbee, as if Bill was going to hand it to him. Bill recoiled from the sudden interaction, and instead threw it at him. He had meant for it to catch on fire and burn everything it touched, but instead it whizzed by and landed on the ground. The teen looked confused, gave him a little wave, and left to hang back with his flock. While they continued their game, Bill took a moment to recollect. 

He remembered the flames. The fire erasing him, swallowing him up whole. He remembered the old man, Stanley, who was suppose to be someone else. He had tricked him. He remembered Envoking the Axoltl. 

"Fuck." He said softly, staring down at him hands. Of course, old Axie gave him such a pitiful form. He can't do anything bad in a non-magical bag of flesh and bones. He took in the rest of his surroundings. Next to him, was a black and yellow backpack, presumably filled with some necessities, and an envelope addressed to him. 

He opened the note, a small compact mirror fell out of the paper. He didn't pick it up and continued reading. 

"Bill Cipher,   
Envoking my name,   
a plan used for last  
Let now your crimes be in the past  
This is no game  
But a second chance   
But take the time for a second glance  
Relax, You are no longer the one to blame." 

Well that's a nice poem Axie, but it gives no fucking clues. Bill cursed in a language he hardly remembered and shoved the note into his pocket. He grabbed the compact mirror, but before he could open it, he was approached by yet another saggy, squishy meat bag. He was in a uniform, he seemed important for squishy humans. Bill was unimpressed. 

"Sir, I'm sorry but only students are allowed on the quad." 

"Excuse me."   
He snapped his fingers and tried to make a mongoose come out of the man's ear. No dice. 

"Only those who are a student in the college are allowed on the quad." 

Bill crossed his arms. "What if I am a student, fleshbag?" He tapped his foot, trying to turn the guy's face inside out. Nope. 

"Then I doubt you'd be sleeping on the ground, get up buddy." 

He reached out to take Bill's arm, but once again, Bill flinched and stood up on his own.   
He pointed a finger at him, condemning him to the 9 rings of the netherworld. 

He was also using his middle finger. 

"Ok theres no need for that." 

Bill scowled, his magic really was gone then. The guy should at least be in the ground, but it was true. The Axolotl had picked the perfect form on imprisonment and a chance. 

"Can I have you come with me down to the security station? I just want to get your student info." 

Instead of answering the annoying man, he opened up the backpack and dumped out all its contents. He mumbled any curse words he could think of, slowly wishing he had more power to get angry. Right now, the guy was just annoying. Can't he see an all powerful cosmic being when he sees one? Fuck. 

He picked up what looked like an ID, but the face on the front wasn't one he recognized, but from the name next to it he had to assume it was his. The face on the front had sandy blonde hair, tanned skin, and bright hazel eyes. At least he had kept up the good looks. The words across the top read Backupsmore Student ID. 

"See, I told you." He said handing the officer his ID, "Listen, officer, you don't want to take me in." He tried in a smooth voice, "It was just a quick nap, just resting my eyes. You know how it is with...." he glanced down at the text books on the ground "...books?" 

"Hmm." The officer scanned over the ID but his eyes picked up something from Bill's pile on the ground. 

"What's that?" 

He pointed to a crumpled up pink slip on the ground and Bill handed it to him, getting more and more annoyed by the second. "Just some papers! Officer-" 

"Yeah, this isn't just a paper, I'm going to have to take you to the station. Just a precaution for students like you." 

Bill ripped the pink paper from his hands and turned his back so he could read it himself. On the front read his name, his new date of birth, his major advisors, information he could care less about right now. Next to his rooming information read his dorm number, and next to it a little box checked 'single'. Accommodation: Anger and frequent Memory Loss. 

What? 

Memory Loss? 

But he was fine, he remembered almost everything perfectly well. He still had all of his knowledge. He knew who he was. He glared down at the paper before ripping it into tiny pieces and stomping it into the ground. He panted as he looked down at the pieces of paper, his hands balled into fists at his side. 

"Uhh, sir, littering is against the rules." 

That did it.   
He flew around, his hand still in a fist, going for the man's face. But the officer was quick. Before Bill knew it, the fleshbag grabbed his wrists, putting his arm behind him, and pinned him against the tree.   
"GET OFF OF ME YOU SIMPLE MINDED FLESH BAG DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? GET OFF!!" 

Bill screamed with rage, how was HE-Bill Cipher-feeble enough to be through off guard!? How was this hurting so much?! 

"Come on, buddy, we'll figure this all out at the security station." 

Shit. 

5 minutes into his new life and Bill Cipher was already fucking things up. How could it get any worse?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a while. I haven't seen a lot of BillFord content that isn't 90% noncon or gore or above a mature rating, so this why wait for the content I want when I'll just make it myself.


End file.
